My First Night
by anotherDii
Summary: Pengalaman pertama YunJae setelah terserang penyakit malarindu ? dii paling pabo kalau di suruh bikin summary yang jelas baca aja deh tapi ini rated M okehh,,,DLDR


**MY FIRST NIGHT**

Author: diitactorlove

Rated : M

Disclaimer: Sudah dii cek di KUA deket rumah dii kalau YunJae itu beneran pasangan sah suami istri dan dii juga sudah menaykan secara langsung kalau Choi Minho dan Yesung adalah suami sah dii *dibakar rame-rame*

Warning: BoysLove, EyD berantakan, Typo(s) berserakan, NC GATOT*jedotin kepala ke tembok* **DLDR** SO...

**ENJOY …..**

Kim Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat jelas kalau namja cantik ini tengah kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau selama -mungkin hampir dua minggu- kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasih kita, itulah yang kini sedang dialami oleh Kim Jaejoong.

Ya... sudah hampir dua minggu Jaejoong tidak bertemu dengan Jung Yunho (namjachingunya),  
>banyak faktor yang membuat Kim Jaejoong harus menahan rasa rindu selama dua minggu tidak bertemu dengan beruang kesayangan itu, selain karena sekolah mereka yang berbeda -Jung Yunho di Dong Bang High School sedang Kim Jaejoong Shin Ki High School-<p>

Alasan lain yang membuat mereka jarang bertemu adalah kesibukan mereka sendiri di sekolah masing-masing, Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan sekretaris Osis kini tengah sibuk dengan persiapan festival budaya di sekolahnya yang akan di adakan dua minggu lagi sedang Jung Yunho yang seorang Kapten Basket di sekolahnya juga tengah disibukan dengan latihan-latihan yang menguras fisik untuk persiapan kejuaraan basket nasional bulan depan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, aura di dalam kamarnya kini benar-benar suram. Penyakit malarindunya(?) pada Jung Yunho-NYA sudah sangat kronis, bahkan sekarang dia sudah tidak fokus lagi dengan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan di depan laptopnya.

"Isshhh Yunnie-ya bogoshipo..." lirih Jaejoong, Jaejoong akhirnya kembali mencoba fokus pada tugasnya menyalin notula rapat Osis tadi siang -yang sejak 10 menit lalu- diabaikan.

"Joongie-yah," panggilan dari ummanya cukup membuat Jaejoong merengut kesal dengan langkah malas Jaejoong turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Waeyo umma? Joongie sedang sibuk" Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dengan ekspresi sebal yang menurut umma Jaejoong sangat imut *dii juga setuju halmoni/dilempar*

"Umma cuma mau kasih tau Joongie, kalau umma sama appa malam nanti mau menjenguk halmoni di Rumah Sakit" Jelas Mrs. Kim yang hanya di balas anggukan mengerti dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah Umma siap-siap dulu ya... Joongie jangan tunggu umma sama appa ya karena umma akan manginap di Rumah sakit" Jelas Mrs. Kim lagi, "Ne... umma" Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya setelah melihat ummanya melangkah pergi.

"Huwaaa sendirian lagi deh..." gumam Jaejoong sambil merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk.  
>Jaejoong kembali menfokuskan diri untuk menyalin notula rapat lagi tapi tiba-tiba kesadaran lain muncul.<p>

"Sendiri ya..." sebuah seringai yang cukup sulit diartikan tercetak jelas di bibir Kim Jaejoong dengan cepat dia mengambil ponslnya dan mulai mengetik pesan kepada seseorang. 

888

Jung Yunho baru selesai latihan basket sore ini, saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, tapi akhirnya seyum lembut terlihat samar di wajahnya saat tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat.  
>To :MyLovelYunnie<br>From : BooJae  
>'Yunnie-ya ottokade laptopku tiba-tiba mati dan semua data penting belum aku simpan... Huwaaa Yunnie-ya help me besok aku tidak mau dibunuh siwon'<p>

Jung Yunho kembali terseyum tipis dia membanyangkan wajah panik Jaejoong pasti sangat imut.  
>"Yah! Yunho hyung, kenapa seyum-seyum sendiri?"<p>

"Anniyo..." jawab Yunho,"Changmin-ah aku langsung pulang ya ada sedikit urusan" lanjut Yunho sambil membenahi barang-barangnya.

"Loh bukannya tadi kita mau makan-makan dulu ya?" Changmin menatap Yunho yang kini sudah menenteng tasnya dan seperti sedang mengirim sms pada seseorang.

"Mianhe Min," Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal kebiasaan kalau dia merasa sedang tidak enak.

"Hemmm... Ya sudahlah selesaikan dulu urusanmu itu" Changmin akhirnya membiarkan kaptem mereka pergi.

"Ahh ne Khamsahamida Minnie-ah" tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsun melesat menuju motor sportnya menuju rumah Kim Jaejoong setelah tadi sempat membalas sms dari BooJaenya itu. 

888

Drrrtttt... Drrrrrtttt... Drrrrttt...  
>Bunyi ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan sebuah seyum atau bisa kita sebut sebagai seringai -di kasus ini- tercetak jelas di bibir cheery namja cantik itu. <p>

"Ne Jung Yunnie BearKu It's Time to play..."

888 

Hari Hampir menjelang malam saat Yunho tiba di kediaman Jaejoong sedikit merapikan seragam basketnya setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan motor sport merahnya di dalam garasi rumah Jaejoong.  
>Yunho memencet bel rumah Jaejoong, setelah mendengar samar-samar bunyi langkah kaki otomatis Yunho mundur beberapa langkah.<p>

"Sore umma..." Yunho terseyum ramah sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya saat mendapati umma namjachingunya lah yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Loh Yunnie-ya..." belum selesai Mrs. Kim bicara tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sebuah suara melingking terdengar setelah itu sesuatu yang sepertinya hitam menubruk keras Yunho, untung saja reflek seorang Jung Yunho sangat bagus hingga dia tidak jatuh.  
>"Yunnie-ya bogoshipo" benda hitam yang ternyata adalah Kim Jaejoong itu masih memeluk erat Yunho membuat Yunho terseyum salah tingkah sedang Mrs. Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya demi melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangny itu.<p>

"Boo lepaskan dulu" pinta Yunho yang sungguh dia sangat malu dan tidak enak dengan keberadaan Mrs. Kim di hadapan mereka.

"Yunnie tidak suka Joongie peluk? apa Yunnie tidak rindu pada Joongie?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Kim Jaejoong membuat Yunho diam, merasa diacuhkan Jaejoong melepas pelukannya.

"Joongie benci Yunnie!" Yunho merutuk dalam hati demi melihat Jaejoong yang kini tengah berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Aishhhh anak itu..." gumam Mrs. Kim, "Yunnie cepat tenangkan Joongie" Mrs. Kim menatap Yunho.  
>"Oh ya kalau perlu kau tidur di sini saja temani Joongie" ucap Mrs. Kim lagi kini Yunho dan Mrs. Kim sedang berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong.<p>

"Memang umma mau kemana?" tanya bingung Yunho.

"Umma mau menengok halmoninya Joongie dan akan menginap di Rumah sakit" jelas Mrs. Kim, Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang waktunya menenangkan big baby... Hwaiting Jung Yunho!" Mrs. Kim memberi semangat pada Yunho, Yunho tertawa kecil seraya memasuki kamar Kim Jaejoong.

888

Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah berbaring tengkurap(?) di ranjang sambil memainkan laptop merahnya membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.  
>'Bukannya tadi Joongie bilang Laptopnya rusak?' begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Yunho.<p>

"Boo..." Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang Jaejoong menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah memainkan game di Laptopnya.

Jaejoong mengacuhkan panggilan Yunho, dia malah dengan sengaja memutar badannya membelakangi Yunho, Yunho terseyum kecil melihat ekspresi kesal Jaejoong yang terlihat imut di matanya itu.

"Berbohong padaku, eoh?" Yunho berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong sedikit geli.  
>"Aishhh siapa yang berbohong?eoh, siapa? Siapa?" Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya mendongak-dongakan wajahnya kearah Yunho tidak terima.<p>

"BooJaeKu yang nakal" Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong membuat mata keduanya bertemu, mata kecil Jung Yunho menatap lembut mata besar Jaejoong yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Jaejoong merona malu.

"Si... siapa yang... berbohong?" Jaejoong segera mengalihkan tatapannya menetralisir wajahnya yang mulai merah tapi dengan cepat Yunho kembali membuat Jaejoong menatap ke arahnya bahkan sekarang, Yunho menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jaejoong.

"Ne... BooJae bukannya tadi bilang Laptopmu mati dan semua datamu hilang, tapi sekarang...?" Yunho tidak meneruskan kata-katanya dia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah laptop Jaejoong yang kini masih menyala kemudian kembali menatap mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, merasakan nafas Jung Yunho yang kini menerpa hangat wajahnya.  
>"Memang dataku hilang kok" Jaejoong akhirnya menjauhkan diri dari Yunho dan mulai mengotak-atik laptopnya.<p>

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya lalu dengan sigap Yunho naik ke ranjang Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong dari samping, Jaejoong yang merasa tidak terganggu hanya membiarkan Yunho memeluknya.  
>"Joongie-ya... Yunnie-ya" Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan layar laptop Jaejoong menatap Mrs. Kim dengan posisi Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong.<p>

"Ne Umma..." kompak YunJae Couple itu tanpa menyadari posisi mereka sekarang, Mrs. Kim hanya terseyum kecil melihan ke-cute-an YunJae Couple itu.  
>"Emm... Umma berangkat sekarang ya kalian hati-hati di rumah... Yunnie tidur di sini saja temenin Joongie tadi umma sudah telfon Jung Unnie kok" jelas Mrs. Kim yang membuat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan Jaejoong terseyum kecil.<p>

"Ya sudah umma berangkat ingat Joongie jangan bikin Yunnie repot"

"Yah! Umma siapa yang ngerepotin Yunnie isshhh!" Mrs. Kim hanya mengangkat bahunya  
>Setelah Mrs. Kim pergi Jaejoong kembali menfokuskan diri ke hadapan layar laptop yang diikuti Jung Yunho.<p>

"Folder ini tidak bisa dibuka Yunnie-yah" Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah folder tanpa nama yang kini terpampang di layar laptop dengan puluhan folder lainnya, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.  
>Saat Yunho sedang mengutak-atik laptop milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidurnya berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya dari dalam, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang disatukan dengan kamarnya.<p>

"Ne Yunnie-yah It's Show time..." seringai kembali muncul di bibir cheery Kim Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong berada di dalam kamar mandi, dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu.

Yunho kini sedang sibuk dengan folder yang dimaksud Jaejoong, Yunho membuka folder tersebut dan...

"Bisa dibu... OMO!" Yunho segera membulatkan matanya ketika melihat isi folder yang dimaksud Jaejoong, ternyata bukan data-data penting melainkan...

"Ohhhh...assshhhh...ah...ah... More chunnie fast...fast...faster...right baby disitu ahhh... ahhhh...ahhhh" 

"Oh Su-ie my dolphin you're so ahhhh...tight...inh...innnihhhh...sangathhh...nikmathhhhh..."

"Chunniieeeehhhh...akuhhhh...akuhh...datanghhhh..."

"Together babyhhhhh... Ahhhhhhh"

Yunho menatap layar laptop milik Jaejoong dengan tatapan shok. Ternyata folder yang dimaksud Jaejoong adalah video porno pasangan gay paling fenomenal seantero Korea Yoochun dan Junsu. Ada maksud apa Jaejoong memperlihatkan video nista(?) seperti itu kepada Jung Yunho jangan bilang...

"Boo..." belum hilang rasa kaget Yunho gara-gara video NC YooSu couple itu, kini namja yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan itu kembali harus menahan nafasnya saat melihat Jaejoong mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

Kalau hanya berjalan sih mungkin biasa saja tapi ini. Oh Jaejoong hanya mengenakan baju handuk dengan tali yang diikat longgar sehinnga mengekspos bagian bahu namja berkulit putih mulus tersebut. 

Glek...

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan kesusahan, "Boo... ke...kenapa tidak pakai baju?" tanya Yunho mulai waspada dan berusaha menenangkan 'little Yunnienya' yang sejak melihat video panas YooSu couple sebenarnya sudah mulai menegang.

"Yunnieeehhhh..." panggil Jaejoong dengan nada yang begitu mengundang seorang Jung Yunho,"Ne... Waeyo BooJae?" tanya Yunho yang kini berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari paha putih seorang Kim Jaejoong cukup tahu saja Jaejoong mengenakan baju handuk warna putih 10 centi di atas lututnya.

"Yunnieeehhh..." Jaejoong -yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Yunho- menggigit pelan kuping Yunho dengan gerakan seduktitif membuat Yunho menggeliat geli.

"Boo wa... Waeyo?" Yunho mencoba menepis godaan dari Kim Jaejoong walaupun sebenarnya bagian paling selatan dari tubuhnya mengkhianati sistem kerja otaknya.

"Bukannya lebih seru kalau kita bermain langsung daripada hanya menonton..." Jaejoong dengan nakalnya mulai membelai selangkangan Yunho, membuat Yunho untuk sekian kalinya menahan deru nafasnya.]

"Bogoshipo Yunniieeehhh... Jeongmal bogoshipo...please touch me..." bisik atau desah Jaejoong mesra tepat di telinga Yunho sambil membelai-belai selangkangan Yunho.

'Shit' Umpat Yunho dalam hati dengan kecepatan super(?)Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong dan melumat bibirnya dengan meraup ganas bibir kissable Jaejoong, memasukan seluruh bibir manis Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap pelan dan melilitkan lidahnya ke lidah Jaejoong menjilat serta mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi putih Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong, namja cantik yang di awal tadi sudah bergerak agresif kini malah hanya bisa mengerang pasrah tidak membalasa atau lebih tepatnya tidak mampu mengimbangi permainan lidah seorang Jung Yunho.

"Yunniieehhh..." desah manja Jaejoong saat Yunho mengemut pelan dagu lancipnya, Yunho terseyum kecil kemudian melepas panggutan pada dagu Jaejoong, menatap intens ke arah Jaejoong.  
>"Kau nakal Boo dan harus segera dihukum" ujar Yunho sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat makin merona entah karena malu atau karena aksi Yunho tadi.<p>

"Eumm... jinja kau mau menghukumku Jung Yunnieehhhh bear" kembali Jaejoong menggoda Yunho sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganya di leher Yunho, "Ne... kau harus dihukum Boo" ujar Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong tetap bergelayut manja di lehernya sambil menutup laptop hijau milik Jaejoong kemudian meletakannya hati-hati di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Soooo... hukum akuhhh sepuashhhmuuuhhh Yunnieeeehhh, malam ini aku milikmuhhhhh please touch me more and moreeehhh ahhhhh" Yunho terseyum kecil atau bisa diartikan dengan menyeringai kalau Jaejoong memang menginginkannya dia akan mengabulkannya.

"As Your wish my BooJae..." kembali Yunho mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong kemudian mulai menindih badan mungil Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat kini Yunho tengah menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, tentunya tangan terampil Yunho pun tidak tinggal diam dengan lincah Yunho memasukan tanganny kedalam baju handuk yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Yunh~~ Oh Yunniieehhh..." kembali desahan nikmat Kim Jaejoong terdengar ketika tangan Yunho mulai memelintir nipplenya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Yunho menarik kasar baju handuk yang dipakai Jaejoong dan melemparnya sembarang, untuk sekian kalinya Yunho terpaksa menelan ludahnya saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang bisa dikatakan sempurna itu kulitnya yang putih mulus, belum lagi junior mungil milik Jaejoong yang kini dengan cutenya(?) berdiri dengan tegaknya.

"Yah! Jung Yunho... apa yang kau lihat eoh?" secepat kilat Jaejoong hendak menutupi bagian paling pirvat dari tubuhnya itu tapi Jaejoong kalah cepat dengan Yunho.

Dengan cepat Yunho menunduk dan mulai menggulum junior cute milik BooJaenya itu, Jaejoong yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak dari Yunho hanya bisa menggeliat geli merasakan sensasi lidah hangat Yunho yang menyelimuti juniornya sekarang dan secara reflek, Jaejoong mulai menekuk dan melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk memudahkan Yunho menghisap juniornya itu.

"Emmhhllhh... slurp... slurp... Emhhh" terdengar desahan dari Yunho di bawah sana.

"Yunniieehhh lebih cepathhhh ahhhh ne sepertihhhh ituhhhh Yunnn~~" Jaejoong tak meneruskan kalimatnya dia terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jung Yunho, apalagi sekarang dadanya juga sedang digrayangi(?) oleh tangan lincah Yunho.

"Yunnniieeehhh ak... akkkuuuhhhh... dat... AHHHHHHHH" dan tak bisa dibendung lagi cairan Jaejoong segera menyemprot keluar dan masuk ke dalam mulut Yunho.

Yunho menelan semua cairan yang diberikan Jaejoong kepadanya tanpa sisa, Yunho sedikit mendongakan wajahnya dan betapa dia kembali tinggi hanaya dengan melihat wajah merona Jaejoong yang sedang menikamati sisa-sisa klimaksnya.

"Lelah Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil membenahi helai poni Jaejoong yang sedikit basah karena berkeringat.

"Aniyo..." jawab Jaejoong terseyum kecil sambil ikut mebelai pipi Yunho yang juga sedikit lembab karena sisa cairan miliknya,"tapi kau curang" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menyipit membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Curang kenapa?" bingung Yunho, "huh aku saja sudah keluar satu kali tapi kau, pakaian saja masih lengkap huh..." Jaejoong menatap kesal Yunho yang memang masih memakai seragam basketnya dengan lengkap membuat Yunho tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat tubuhku bukakanlah bajuku ini Boo..." Yunho mengerling nakal membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil lalu dengan semua kekuatannya dia membalik keadaan dengan menindih Yunho.

"Semua permintaanmu akan kupenuhi Tuan Jung" sedikit bersikap nakal Jaejoong menggigit pelan kuping Yunho membuat Yunho melenguh nikmat, kemudian masih dengan bibirnya Jaejoong menelusuri rahang Yunho lalu melewati dagu Yunho dan berakhir di bibir seksi namjachingunya itu.

Untuk kali ini Yunho membiarkan sang BooJaenya yang mendominasi, menjilat, mengemut, menghisap seluruh yang ada di rongga mulut YunhoNYA, dan tangan Jaejoong pun tidak tinggal diam dengan lincah Jaejoong menarik kaos singlet yang menjadi seragam basket Yunho.

Melepasnya kemudian membuang sembarang kaos tersebut tanpa mengganggu ciuman panas keduanya, Yunho kembali mengerang pelan ketika dengan gerakan super seduktif Jaejoong menelusuri dada Yunho memelintir sebentar nipple kecoklatan milik Yunnienya itu, kemudian turun sedikit menggoda perut kotak-kotak Jung Yunho.

"Ahhhh... Boo" lenguh Yunho saat Jaejoong kini menggesekan juniornya yang sudah sangat menegang denga junior cute milik BooJaenya.

"Wae Yunnie.? Sudah tidak sabar eoh?" kembali Jaejoong menggesek-gesekan juniornya dengan junior Yunho.

"Aisshhh Boo cepat pakai tanganmu kalau bisa langsung kulum" Yunho terlihat frustasi karena sedari tado Jaejoong hanya menggesek-gesekan milik mereka berdua saja.

"Semua kemauanmu baby" berkata seperti itu Jaejoong segera melepas celana basket Yunho beserta celana dalamnya membuang sembarang dan langsung mengulum junior big size milik Yunho yang karena ukurannya tidak semua muat di bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Ahhh~ Boo kau sangat hebatthhhh ahhh terushhhhh... cepathhhh lebih cepaatthhhh" Jaejoong memaksimalkan kecepatan kulumannya sementara tangannya yang lain memainkan bola kembar milik Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan milik Yunho makin berkedut di dalam mulutnya dan dengan sengaja Jaejoong mempercepat kulumannya, tapi sebelum Yunho keluar, Yunho sendiri yang malah menarik juniornya dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong merengut kesal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Boo. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan benihku ini untuk pertama kalinya di tempat yang seharusnya" jelas Yunho yang seakan mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merona malu.

"Aisshhh apa yang kau katakan Jung Yunho?" Yunho terseyum kecil lalu dengan sedikit tenaganya dia kembali menindih Jaejoong.

"It's Show Time..."

Yunho kembali melebarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong. Menelan ludahnya ketika melihat hole Jaejoong yang berwarna merah muda serta berkedut-kedut, seakan memanggil Junior big sizenya untuk memasuki hole sempit milik Jaejoongnya.

Tapi akal sehat Yunho -untung- masih bisa di ajak bekerja sama, dia tidak mau menyakiti BooJaenya. Dia bertekad untuk bermain lembut dengan Jaejoong malam ini, di malam pertama mereka berdua bercinta.

"Kalau sakit bilang Ne!" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih terbaring pasrah dan hanya dibalas anggukan imut dari Jaejoong, Yunho terseyum gemas lalu setelah membasahi jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri, Yunho segera memasukan jari telunjuknya di dalam hole Jaejoong.

"Argghhh~" Jaejoong mengerang pelan menahan rasa sakit, sedikit merinding juga membayangkan kalau itu adalah 'milik' Yunho yang memiliki ukuran sangat besar.

"Gwenchana?" Yunho menatap khawatir Jaejoong yang kini sedang mengernyit menahan sakit, "gwenchana Yunnie~" Jaejoong melihatkan seyum terbaiknya. Yunho mulai mengeluar masukan jari telunjuknya membuat baik Yunho dan Jaejoong sendiri mengerang nikmat.

"Ohhh... Boo holemu sgt nikmat" Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerang pelan saat Yunho dengan satu jarinya lagi mulai menusuk sweet spotnya. "Ahhh Yunniieeehhh disanahahhhh... ahhhhh... ahhh...ahhh" karena terlalu menikmati permainan jari Yunho, Jaejoong sendiru tidak sadar kalau kini 3 jari Yunho sudah bergerak lincah keluar masuk holenya mennyodok titik terdalamnya.

Setelah merasa pemanasan ini sudah cukup Yunho mengeluarkan 3 jarinya, menyiapkan juniornya sendiri untuk merasuki BooJaenya.

"Boo boleh aku masukan sekarang?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut sambil mengocok pelan juniornya , Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho, Yunho terseyum kecil lalu dengan amat pelan Yunho mulai memasukan junior besarnya ke dalam hole Jaejoong.

"Argggggghhhh... Appo.. Jengmal Yunnie-yah" Yunho menatap Jaejoong nanar. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega juga melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat kesakitan seperti sekarang tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia saat ini sudah benar-benar tinggi.

"Santai Boo... relax," Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong, menghapus air mata yang mengalir pelan di kedua sudut mata Jaejoong. Dan dalam sekali hentakan Yunho melesatkan juniornya ke dalam hole sempit Jaejoong. Sebelum Jaejoong berteriak Yunho sudah membungkam bibir cherry milik Jaejoong dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong, mengalihkan segala sakit yang Jaejoong rasakan di bawah sana.  
>"Mianhe..." lirih Yunho seraya melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan perasaan sangat bersalah sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Jaejoong.<p>

"Gwenchana Yunniehh... sekarang bergeraklah" Jaejoong menenangkan Yunhonya dan meminta Yunho untuk bergerak.

"Kau yakin Boo?" Yunho tampak ragu dan Jaejoong menangkup pipi Yunho.

"Aku yakin Yunnie Saranghae jeongmal saranghaeyo" Jaejoong mengecup sekilas Bibir Yunho lalu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya membuat junior Yunho yang berada di dalam holenya terasa di jepit.  
>"Ahhhhh... kau nakal Boo.." Yunho melenguh nikmat dan mulai ikut menggerakan pinggulnya.<p>

Gerakan pinggul mereka berdua berlawanan arah, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya, junior Yunho yang terasa amat nikmat dijepit oleh hole sempit milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang mengerang pelan karena merasakan sakit dan nikmatnya secara bersamaan.

"Ahhhh... Yunniehhh betullllllhhh di sana lebihhhhh ceppaaatthhhh ahhhh... ahhhhh... ahhh" Jaejoong mendesah nikmat saat junior Yunho menghantam titik terdalamnya.

"Disini Boo... kau butuh aku disinihhhh" Yunho makin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, sementara Jaejoong Oh namja cantik itu hanya bisa mengerang dengan pasrah saat juniornya kembali menegang.

"Neeee Yunniiiieehhhh sentuhhhhh akuuuhh di situhhhh.. Yunnnnieehhh... Ahhhh! ahhhh! ahhhh! Ini sangat ahhhhhh~" Jaejoong tidak meneruskan ucapannya dia terlalu menikmati permainan seorang Jung Yunho.

"BooJae kau sangat nikmathhh eohhh sempithhhhh... Ahhh BooJae" Yunho ikut merancau di tengah menyodok-nyodok hole Jaejoong.

"Ahhhhh Yunniiieeehhh aku...akuhhhhh... Akkkuhhhhhh keluaaarrrrrrrr" Jaejoong berteriak lantang saat dia kembali mencapai klimaksnya deru nafas Jaejoong terlihat tak beraturan. 

Jaejoong belum menstabilkan tenaganya -pasca klimaksnya tadi- jadi dia hanya pasrah saat Yunho kini mulai membalikan badannya, dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan dan tangannya, doggie style ehh.?

Yunho yang memang belum mencapai klimaksnya itu, kembali menyodokan juniornya ke dalam hole Jaejoong kali ini lebih kasar membuat Jaejoong yang masih lemas gara-gara klimaksany itu nyaris jatuh kalau saja tangan Yunho tidak memegang pinggul Jaejoong.

"Yunnniieeehhh... Cepattthhhhh... Lebihhhh... Ahhhh... ahhhhhhh... iniiiihhhhhhhh... Nikmattthhhhhh... disituhhhh... Yunnieeehhhhh..."

Yunho kini membawa Jaejoong ke dalam gendogannya, menggedong Jaejoong dari depan berjalan di sekeliling kamar dengan masih menaik turunkan tubuh Jaejoong.  
>"Ahhh... I Loveeeeehhhhh... ittttt...hemmmhhhhh... Fasterrhhhh Yunnieeehhhh lebihhh...lagiiii... " Jaejoong kini terpojokan di salah satu dinding kamar, Yunho masih saja menggenjot Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong kagum dengan daya tahan Yunho.<p>

"Kauuuuhhhhh nikmatthhh Boo..." lenguh Yunho disela 'menyupiri' Jaejoongnya itu.

"Ahhhh Yunniieeehhh Aku keluaaarrrhhhh lagihhhh..." Klimaks ketiga Jaejoong.  
>Permainan mereka sudah hampir 30 menit dan selama itu Jaejoong sudah klimaks 5 kali sedang Yunho belum sama sekali menyemprotkan benihnya ke dalam hole Jaejoong.<p>

"Ahhhh... Boo lebihhh cepatthhh ahhh... kau hebattthh nae BooJae" Yunho menciumi nipple Jaejoong yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya, sementara Jaejoong yang berada di atas pangkuan Yunho masih dengan ritme yang sama menaik turunkan tubuhnya sesekali mendesah nikmat saat junior Yunho menghantam sweet spotnya sendiri atau saat Yunho menghisap keras nipplenya.

"Ahhhh Yunnieeehhh inii sangattt nikmaatthhhh..." Jaejoong merancau sendiri saat secara bersamaan dia merasa tiga kenikmatan sekaligus di dalam holenya, nipple serta jangan lupakan juniornya yang kini sedang dikocok secara teratur oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat merasa junior Yunho di dalamnya mulai membesar, dan dengan sisa kekuatannya Jaejoong menaik turunkan pinggulnya.  
>"Yunniiieehhh aku keluar..." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho, Yunho yang tau itu semua makin mempercepat kocokannya.<p>

"Ne bersama Jae... ahhhhhhh" desahan lega terdengar dari Yunho begitupun dari Jaejoong, Yunho memuntahkan cairannya ke dalam hole Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong kembali menyiram perutnya dan perut Yunho dengan cairannya.

Yunho ambruk ke belakang diikuti Jaejoong yang menindih tubuhnya, keduanya masih tersambung.

"Gumawo BooJae Jeongmal saranghaeyo" Yunho mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong, "Ne Yunnie nado saranghaeyo" Jaejoong berucap pelan sebelum benara-benar tertidur bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau mereka masih tersambung.

Yunho terseyum kecil lalu mengambil selimut dengan kakinya setelah itu menutupi kedua tubuh naked mereka berdua ikut bersama BooJaenya menyusuri alam mimpi yang kembali hanya ada mereka berdua.

THE END

KYAAAAAA*ambi tissu* akhrinya stlh brsemedi di hutan rawa gunung kidul(?) dii bisa juga nerbetin NC*bangga mode on/plak* dan ini 10 halaman aigoooo tanpa sadar otak mesum dii bekerja dengan baik nyiahahahahaha*ketawa nista* wlo dii yakin ini beneran gak HOT mian ya cz ini NC pertama dii*ngomong dengan mimisan segalon* niweiii thanx to my friend yang dgn nistanya memberi ide pada dii utk menciptakan ff ini gumawo mas bro hahahahaha... oke deh daripada dii bnyk bacot mending dii mnta ripiuw aja yajangan jadi silent reader oke,,, yang mau riipiuw dii kasih gratis video NC YunJae diatas bonus sama pikku2 YunJae volume ke5*ditendang*

pokoknya Ripiuw pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


End file.
